Wait!
by crossmyheart1207
Summary: Just a sweet little birthday Oneshot for Sasori! 3


SO! Sasori's birthday was two days ago, on the 8th.

I know, I know!

I found this out yesterday. I would've completed this yesterday, but life got in the way. .

Anyways, at least I have it done now.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASORI! 3

Mild amounts of Sasodei. Nothing bad, I promise.

Mostly just some fluff and a confused Sasori.

Ah, well, what's better than that, ne?

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Naruto. ( D: )

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

The day started off like any other.

The sun poked through the blinds on the window.

Sasori groaned and pulled the blanket back over his head.

This was a daily ritual.

The only thing missing was Deidara's cursing.

Sasori rolled over, waiting to hear the angry grumblings of his partner.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

When he'd waited a few minutes and no sound came, he rolled over to face his partner's bed.

"Deidara?" He called, his voice still muffled from under the blanket.

No response.

"Deidaraaaaa."

Still, nothing.

Sasori sighed, figuring his partner had gotten up early and gone to get breakfast.

He did do that on occasion.

On _very rare_ occasion.

By now, the silence was already starting to bother Sasori.

He was used to striking up some sort of banter with Deidara shortly after waking up.

The silence was too think.

Which, in honesty, was rather ironic, seeing as Sasori always longed for his partner to shut up.

Finally, the silence was on the verge of driving Sasori insane.

He stood from his bed and headed out of the room.

He needed to find his stupid, overly dramatic, overly energetic, blonde partner.

Just as he opened the door and stepped out, he spied said blonde just down the hall.

Deidara smiled, "Good morning, Danna."

"Morning, brat." Sasori muttered, "What's that box in your hand?"

Deidara looked down, then back at Sasori as he closed the small distance between them and stopped, "Breakfast."

They entered their room again and sat down on the floor between their beds,

Deidara opened the box to an array of freshly baked donuts.

Sasori smiled.

Although nobody else in the base knew this, he had a rather large sweet tooth.

Of course, Deidara, being his partner (and a sugar addict himself), had figured this out rather quickly.

They began to eat the donuts in silence.

After a few minutes, Deidara reached into the pouch on his leg and pulled out two containers of orange juice.

Sasori looked at him.

His favorite food for breakfast.

His favorite drink.

That mischievous grin…

Deidara was clearly up to something.

"Well this is nice," He commented casually, "What's the occasion?"

Deidara stared at his partner, a little confused.

Sasori stared back, waiting for an answer.

"…It's your birthday, un."

Sasori's eyes widened.

That couldn't be.

Had he honestly forgotten his own birthday?

He glanced at the little calendar they had on the wall.

As he scanned through the days he realized that Deidara, indeed, was right.

Today was his birthday.

Deidara chucked a little, "You forgot your own birthday, un?"

"No!" Sasori snapped quickly. Then he sighed and looked at his partner, "Yes."

Deidara smiled, "I shouldn't have told you, yeah. Then the cake and the party tonight would've been a huge surprise!"

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

Sasori had thought he was kidding.

He wouldn't honestly throw a party just for him.

It's not like his birthday's really mattered, anyways.

He was a puppet.

Well, mostly.

Anyways, he didn't age anymore.

But, as the kitchen door swung open, there was a loud eruption of noise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASORI!"

Sasori looked at his blonde partner who was smiling broadly.

Had he really gone to all this trouble just for him?

"C'mon, Danna!" Deidara dragged him into the party.

Everyone gathered around, excited to have an occasion to do something.

They chatted with one another, their moods unusually good.

Finally, Itachi cut the cake and passed it around to everyone.

Sasori, of course, got the first piece.

He inspected the cake a little before eating it.

White cake, with a layer of butter cream icing in the middle.

Yet again, his favorite.

They ate the cake and chatted a little more.

Sasori turned to Hidan, "Did my Deidara really plan all of this?"

"What the fuck did you just call him?" Hidan looked at the birthday boy.

Sasori thought about it.

My Deidara. That's what he'd said.

He frowned.

He must have been trying to say "Deidara" and "My Partner" at the same time.

He'd simply mixed the two together, that's all.

"Deidara. That is his name," Sasori covered smoothly.

Hidan knew what he'd really said, but decided to drop it, "Yes. He's been planning it for weeks. Baked that damn cake himself."

Sasori looked at the cake, and then at his blonde.

Wait, his blonde?

No, he'd mean his blonde _partner._

He'd simply forgotten the word partner.

Right?

Deidara glanced up from his conversation with Itachi.

His blue eye met Sasori's reddish-brown ones.

He smiled.

Sasori felt his heart melt a little.

Wait, WHAT?

He shook his head and turned back to Hidan.

Hidan was chuckling lowly to himself.

"What?" Sasori asked darkly.

"Nothing," He continued to chuckle, "Not a fucking thing."

Soon, the party was over, and everyone went back to their shared rooms.

It was a rare (although very nice) occasion to see everyone out of the rooms.

As Sasori trudged back to his room, he thought back on the events of the day.

He'd forgotten his own birthday.

But Deidara remembered.

How, he wondered, did Deidara even know when his birthday was?

He could swear he'd never told anyone beside leader his birthday.

Slowly, he opened the door to his room.

Deidara was already inside, sitting on his bed.

He had a small piece of paper spread across a book on his lap.

"What're you doing?" Sasori asked, mildly interested.

Deidara looked up and smiled, "You'll see."

Man, he had a nice smile.

Better than nice, actually. It was _adorable_.

Wait, did that thought just cross Sasori's mind?

He shook his head and sat down on his own bed.

His mind was clearly going crazy.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

Finally, Deidara stood triumphantly from his bed.

"Finished!" He declared.

Sasori looked up at his curiously.

Deidara bent down and pulled a rather large wrapped box out from under his bed.

He walked over to Sasori and handed him the piece of paper he'd been working on, first.

Sasori looked at it, only to realize it was a hand made birthday card.

_How sweet_.

After he'd finished reading the card, Deidara thrust the box into his lap.

Sasori once again glanced up at his partner.

Deidara had that award winning smile on his face again.

Sasori's heart melted a little more.

Wait. No. No, it did not.

"Open it, Danna." Deidara encouraged.

Sasori looked back down at the box and began to carefully unwrap it.

Underneath the wrapping paper (which Deidara had actually managed to use without mutilating), was a toolbox.

It was filled to the brim with newer versions of Sasori's favorite tools, plus ones he'd never even seen before.

It had to be the best gift he'd ever received.

"H-how did you get this?" He asked.

Deidara chuckled, "I'm not an S-ranked criminal for nothing, un."

Sasori laughed quietly at his partner.

"Happy Birthday, Danna, un."

"Thank you," Sasori muttered, "This is the best birthday I've ever had."

Deidara smiled, then daringly decided to do the one last thing he'd been considering for awhile.

He swiftly leaned down and placed a kiss right on his Danna's lips.

After a second, he pulled away.

Sasori smiled, a genuine smile, "I stand corrected. _Now_ it's the best birthday I've ever had.

Deidara laughed openly, "And to think, you forgot it was your birthday.

Sasori laughed, too.

His heart melted at Deidara's smile.

It beat faster at his laugh.

And his lips tingled from the kiss.

Wait!

…Ah, who was he kidding?

All of those things happened.

And he loved it.


End file.
